La Historia de mi Amor
by Becky Jones-Kou
Summary: Nos conocemos desde niños. Fuimos los mejores amigos, hasta que llegamos a la adolescencia. Ahí todo cambió. Y la historia de este amor incurable, comenzó. ¿Quieren que les cuente? Entonces, partamos por el principio. Mi nombre es Minako Aino
1. Todo Comenzó Así

**Yokito Producciones**

Presenta a

**Sailor Moon **

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen…son propiedad__ de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…)_

En:

**La Historia de Mi Amor**

Capítulo 1:

Todo Comenzó Así

_¿Cuánto se puede llegar a amar? …Creo que nadie sabe la respuesta. O por lo menos, hasta ahora, ninguna persona ha sabido responderme. He llegado a la conclusión de que si encuentras a esa persona especial, tu capacidad de amar puede ser infinita. _

_Yo conocí a esa persona. A ese hombre que me hizo sentir especial, que me hizo sentir amada. Pero también me hizo llorar, me hizo sufrir en cantidades enormes. Aun así, me era imposible olvidarlo. Lo perdoné varias veces. Hasta que de un día para otro, se fue. Me abandonó sin dar alguna explicación. Eso me destrozó el corazón. Intenté sanar esas heridas, y lo logré. Hasta que Él volvió. Y nuevamente vi como mis sueños y esperanzas, se iban a la basura. _

_Es por eso que llegué a esa conclusión. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigo amándolo. Ningún otro hombre ha logrado quitármelo del corazón. Y puedo decir, que no han sido pocos. Me considero una mujer muy atractiva, y he podido tener al hombre que yo quiera. Siempre ha sido así. En la preparatoria siempre había algún chico que me invitaba a salir. Pero Él siempre los espantaba. _

_Sí, nos conocemos desde niños. Fuimos los mejores amigos, hasta que llegamos a la adolescencia. Ahí todo cambió. Y la historia de este amor incurable, comenzó. ¿Quieren que les cuente? Entonces, partamos por el principio. _

_Mi nombre es Minako Aino. Pero ustedes me pueden decir Mina. Y aquel hombre del que les he hablado, se llama Yaten Kou. Nuestra relación como pareja inició así._

_**&&&Flash Back&&&**_

Eran las 7 de la tarde. El día estaba gris. El sol no había querido salir. Ella caminaba por las calles de Tokio, rumbo a su casa.

Llevaba un vestido azul muy entallado, resaltando su figura. Unas sandalias blancas, al igual que su cartera. Y su moño, normalmente rojo, lo había cambiado por uno blanco.

Todo combinaba. No había detalle al azar. Con la pequeña excepción de que vestía muy veraniega y el día no la acompañaba. En cualquier momento llovería, y ella sin paraguas.

-sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a mi mamá…pero no, yo siempre tan testaruda

Pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su cara. Ella corrió a refugiarse bajo el techo de una tienda. Ahora debería esperar a que pase la lluvia, si es que lo hacía. No quería pescar un resfriado.

_Cuéntame al oído,_

_Muy despacio y muy bajito,_

_Porque tiene tanta luz _

_Este día tan sombrío._

De pronto, escuchó una voz cerca de su oído y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Hola Mina

-Yaten! –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver la cercanía con el chico. Él siempre lograba ese efecto en ella. No lo podía controlar.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora y…vestida así? ¿No crees que hace un poco de frío? –le preguntó él, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-lo sé…es que quise creer que no llovería…-y sonrió con él.

-¿no me vas a contar por qué estás aquí a esta hora y vestida así?

-¿tan mal…me veo?- ella bajó la vista, mirando sus sandalias…

-NO! –se apresuró a decir Yaten, haciendo que Mina levantara la vista- quiero decir…que te ves…muy bonita…con ese vestido _"te ves hermosa"- _

_Cuéntame al oído,_

_Si es sincero eso que ha dicho,_

_O son frases disfrazadas_

_Esperando sólo un guiño._

_-__"¡cree que me veo bonita!"_ bueno…yo tuve…una cita –y bajó el rostro, por lo que no pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de Yaten, que pasó de un burlón sonriente a uno completamente serio.

-puedo preguntar…con quien? –ella no quería decirle. Sabía que Yaten y aquel chico con el que salió, no se llevaban bien. Toda la preparatoria lo sabía. Cada vez que se veían era discusión segura. Incluso, habían llegado a los golpes más de una vez

-…con…Yujiro… -Yaten sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él. Golpearía a ese maldito entrometido! Ese tipo siempre molestaba a Mina, según él. Lo enojaba que se acercara a ella. Siempre le pedía salir, y ella siempre le decía que no, lo que había sido un alivio para Yaten. Hasta ahora…

Estaban uno al lado del otro, mirando la lluvia caer.

_Cuéntame, cuéntame._

-¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

-…ayer…fue a mi casa y…me dio pena decirle que no… -miró a Yaten de reojo- …ya lo he rechazado muchas veces… -y volvió a mirar al frente. Encontró interesante como unos niños corrían en la calle de enfrente, para no mojarse. No vio como Yaten apretaba sus puños.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Sin pensarlo mucho, Mina se recargó en el hombro de Yaten, cerrando los ojos. Esperaba que le dijera que se alejara, pero en cambio, sintió que él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola más a él. Mina sintió que el tiempo se detenía.

_El cielo acostado,_

_Detuvo el tiempo en el beso,_

_Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo._

Estuvieron así varios minutos, viendo como la lluvia mojaba a la ciudad.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –ella sonrió. Yaten supo que quería esa sonrisa para él

-me encantaría

Yaten la guió hasta su auto estacionado a una cuadra. Él, como un caballero, le abrió la puerta, para luego subir él. Se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad y partieron.

Ella hablaba de algo. Él solo respondía con monosílabos. Le era imposible seguirle la conversación porque cada vez que la miraba, se quedaba pegado en los ojos de Mina, o en su pelo, en sus manos o en sus labios…no se concentraba.

Una vez más se dio cuenta que la quería a su lado. Sólo para él.

_-"Yaten Kou eres un posesivo, egoísta y celoso"_ –se dijo a sí mismo. Y sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó por qué Mina se había arreglado tanto. Iba a matar a Yujiro.

La vio a su lado. Ahora Mina miraba por la ventana.

_Cuéntame al oído,_

_A qué sabe ese momento,_

_Donde quedan hoy los días en_

_Que aquello era un sueño._

-no quiero verte con Yujiro, otra vez –le dijo con una expresión totalmente seria. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo, con cara de no haber entendido

-creo que no te escuché bien… ¿Puedes repetirlo?

-No quiero verte cerca de Yujiro, ¿entendiste?

-¡¿Qué?! –La rabia invadió a Mina- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Mina, escúchame

-¡No Quiero Escucharte! ¡¿Acaso te crees mi papá o mi novio, como para darme órdenes?!

-¡Él no te conviene! Además -pero fue interrumpido por la rubia

-¡qué no te caiga bien, no significa que sea una mala persona!

-¡¿acaso te gusta?! –esta pregunta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Mina. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba completamente enamorada de él? ¿De Yaten Kou? Cerró los ojos y gritó:

-¡detén el auto!

-¡Qué!

-¡Para de Una Vez el Auto! –Yaten frenó. Por suerte no había mucho tráfico ese día, sino hubiese provocado un accidente por frenar tan brusco y la poca visibilidad que había a causa de la lluvia. Mina se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡¿Tú Que Crees?! –abrió la puerta, se bajó del auto y comenzó a correr

-¡¡Mina, espera!! –ella hizo como si no lo escuchara. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar al parque nº 10. De a poco fue disminuyendo de velocidad.

_Cuéntame al oído,_

_Donde duermen hoy tus miedos,_

_Si aún guardas sus caricias _

_En la caja del recuerdo._

Estaba enojada. Ella había confesado una vez sus sentimientos hacia él. En aquel tiempo, solo le atraía. Y Yaten la rechazó, diciendo que solo la quería como amiga, que no quería dañar la amistad que tenían. Ella aceptó. Una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo. Pero la otra parte, se negó a verlo como un amigo más y terminó enamorándose. Ahora toda ella lo amaba. Pero no había vuelto a declarar lo que sentía. No, después de lo que Yaten le había dicho. No quería ser rechazada otra vez, porque ahora dolería aún más.

Pero justo hoy, Yaten le dice que no quiere verla cerca de Yujiro. Cuando ella se había decidido a salir con alguien más. Eso no era justo. Él no estaba siendo justo. ¿Él sale con otras chicas, pero ella no puede ni conversar con otros chicos porque él se enoja? Una vez más, ¿Quién se cree que es?

_-"no lo entiendo…"_ –Mina seguía caminando. Comenzaba a darle frío, puesto que en ningún momento había dejado de llover- _"¿qué le pasa? Sé que Yujiro no le cae bien, pero no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida aunque sea mi amigo…"_ ¡Uuyy! Qué Rabia! –

_Cuéntame, cuéntame._

Sólo sintió como era jalada de un brazo, para chocar con algo. Luego, solo sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

_-"__…Es…Yaten…"_ –efectivamente era él. Ella sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Era un sueño. Sintió que el tiempo no avanzaba. Tanto había soñado ese beso, que ahora no lo creía. Era maravilloso.

Se separaron, pero Mina no abrió los ojos. No vio como esos verdes que le encantaban la miraban con amor.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos- ¿Por qué ahora? –él acarició una de las mejillas de Mina

-porque te amo –Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No lo creía. ¿La amaba? –no me mires así. Te digo la verdad –y le sonrió.

-… ¿des-desde cuando?

-desde siempre –la expresión de los ojos de Mina cambió.

-¿Cómo que desde siempre? Entonces, ¿por qué me rechazaste? ¡No te entiendo!

-Mina, no te enojes

-¡¿Cómo Quieres que No me Enoje?!

-Mina…tenía miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-sí, aunque no lo creas…tenía miedo de perderte. De empezar una relación que después podría terminar mal. Miedo de que todo cambiara. De que el amor terminara. Miedo de repetir la historia de mis padres.

_El cielo acostado,_

_Detuvo el tiempo en el beso,_

_Y ese beso a mí en el tiempo_

Mina lo miraba con ternura. Sabía que los papás de Yaten se habían amado demasiado, pero con los años, ese amor se había perdido para dar paso a las peleas. Hasta que se divorciaron. También sabía que Yaten no quería pasar por lo mismo, por eso no había tenido una relación que pasara más allá de unas cuantas salidas con alguna chica. Todo eso se lo había contado hace algunos años, cuando lo de sus padres estaba reciente. Era como un secreto.

-no somos tus papás. Tampoco los míos –le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yaten

-lo sé. Por eso…quiero arriesgarme –acercándola más a él –quiero amarte libremente, sin reprimirme.

-entonces, ¿qué esperas para detener el tiempo? –Yaten sonrió. Él sabía a lo que se refería Mina, porque a él le pasaba lo mismo. Así que lo hizo. La besó. Y bajo la lluvia, el tiempo se frenó para ellos, una vez más.

_**&&&End Flash Back&&&**_

_**&&&Fin Capítulo&&&**_

NA: ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! Ojalá lo hayan pasado muy bien. Como ven, empecé a escribir esta nueva historia basada en la pareja MinaxYaten. Me encanta esta pareja. Creo que será mucho drama, con toques de humor y otras cosas.

Ustedes se preguntarán: "¿qué $·&&/ hace escribiendo otro fic, si ni siquiera ha terminado Amarteduele? Y digamos que se ha demorado mucho, pero mucho tiempo…". Yo les respondo: T.T ¡lo sé, lo sé! Pero es que nuevamente se me ha ido la inspiración para continuar ese fic y la correteo para que no se vaya…incluso traté de amarrarla para que no se fuera…pero me dejó T.T de verdad lo siento mucho!!!

Y un día escuchando los discos de La Oreja de Van Gogh, se me ocurrió este fic. Y me dije a mi misma: "oye Misma, ¿por qué no lo escribes y lo subes a fanfiction?" Y me respondí: "muy buena idea, Misma" y aquí está. Ojalá les guste y me lo hagan saber en un reviews ¿si? Digan que sí, ¿¿sííííí??

¡¡¡Abrazos a todos!!! Los quiero mucho :D

…:::YokitoKou:::…


	2. Recuerdos

Como en toda relación, hay cosas buenas y malas

**Beckyta**** Producciones**

Presenta a

**Sailor Moon **

_(Los personajes no me pertenecen…son propiedad__ de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…)_

En:

**La Historia de Mi Amor**

Capítulo 2:

Recuerdos

_C__omo en toda relación, hay cosas positivas y negativas. Lo importante ahí, es que haya más cosas buenas que malas. Si no es así, hay que saber decir "basta, hasta aquí llego". Porque en una relación, en donde sobran los momentos que quisieras borrar porque han sido incómodos, humillantes y dolorosos, no es una relación sana. Una relación debe ser placentera, en donde ambas personas se sientan satisfechas, felices, confortados uno en el otro…plenos. _

_Lamentablemente, yo no supe poner un límite. No digo que yo no me haya sentido plena. Pero tampoco es la idea sentirse así, a ratos. _

_Con Yaten, todo era un ir y venir de risas y llantos. Un día me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, por tenerlo. Al otro, me sentía la mujer más desgraciada del universo, solo por ser yo. Por no ser la mujer que él esperaba. Siempre fue más, lo malo que lo bueno._

_Y yo ahora me pregunto ¿qué era lo que esperaba de mí? Aún no lo sé. No es por tirarme flores, pero fui una novia bastante condescendiente. Yo lo amaba. Lo amo. Y siempre estuve para él. Siempre que me necesitó, yo estaba a su lado. Aunque no lo pidiera. Hice todo por él. He hecho todo por él. Hasta el día de hoy. _

_Sus hermanos me dicen que lo olvide. Mis amigas me dicen que lo olvide. Pero no puedo. No puedo dejar de amarlo. Y el problema es que estoy tan acostumbrada a que me rompa el corazón que ha llegado un punto en que ya no importa. Ya no me importa tener que pegar cada pedazo de mi corazón, cada vez que a él se le ocurre destrozarlo. __Sí, lo sé, es una actitud demasiado masoquista, pero no puedo evitarlo, aunque quiera._

_Les contaré algunos momentos__ que pasé junto a él. Los invito a entrar en mis recuerdos._

_**Flash Back**_

Preparatoria Jubban:

Un día de colegio cualquiera. Pero para Mina Aino era diferente. Era especial. Hoy cumplía dos meses de noviazgo. El día anterior ella se había dedicado completamente a hacer un presente para su novio. Le había hecho una tarjeta muy bonita, y en su interior le había escrito todo lo que sentía por él y lo feliz que se sentía a su lado. Además, con ayuda de su amiga Lita le había preparado el almuerzo. Sabiendo de antemano que Yaten nunca llevaba, porque lo compraba en la cafetería. 

Había llegado temprano para recibirlo con sus obsequios. Estaba muy contenta, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del salón. Casi todo el curso estaba ahí. Algunas chicas miraban a Mina con envidia. Él fue saludando a algunos de sus amigos, hasta llegar donde Mina. 

-hola, Mina. Veo que llegaste temprano, ¿te caíste de la cama?- y le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios

-no, Yaten. Quería llegar temprano para saludarte- y lo abrazó. Pero él la alejó

-Mina, aquí no. Estamos en la sala- y comenzó a alejarse hacia su banco

-Yaten, ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?

-no- fue la fría respuesta de él –y la verdad es que tampoco me interesa, Mina –y se sentó en su lugar. Los ojos de Mina se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las dejó salir. Se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su puesto. No iba a llorar. No le iba a dar en el gusto a esas chicas, que la miraban con una sonrisa burlona. Ella era fuerte.

-Mina, ¿estás bien?- fue la pregunta de Lita, quien al ver el desaire que le hizo Yaten, fue a apoyar a su amiga. 

-sí, Lita –y le sonrió -no te preocupes. Ya encontraré a quien darle el almuerzo. 

Por el pasillo, fuera del salón iba pasando Yujiro. Y Lita al verlo, lo llamó. Ella no iba a dejar que su amiga hiciera el ridículo ni que trapearan el piso con ella.

-hola chicas, ¿cómo están?-fue el alegre saludo del chico. Siempre sonriéndole a Mina. A pesar de que ella estaba de novia con Yaten, él no perdía las esperanzas.

-muy bien-respondió Lita- Yujiro, Mina tiene un almuerzo extra y no sabe a quien dárselo, ¿tú lo recibirías?

-¡Lita! –Mina se puso ruborizó.

-¿qué? ¿No dijiste que ya no se lo darías a ÉL?

-sí, pero…-

-¿se puede saber qué está haciendo este idiota aquí?- los tres miraron. Yaten estaba detrás de ellos, mirando a Yujiro con cara de querer pegarle.

-las chicas me llamaron. ¿Tienes algún problema, imbécil? –le respondió Yujiro, también con cara de pocos amigos

-sí. Tú eres mi problema. Insistes en acercarte a MI NOVIA.

-mira tú. Pero te cuento que fue ella la que me llamó

-no, Yujiro. Fui yo –intervino Lita. –chicos, si van a pelear que sea en otro momento por favor. El profesor no tarda en llegar.

Ambos chicos se miraban con odio. A punto de lanzarse sobre el otro.

-chicos, no peleen por favor- pidió Mina, levantándose de su asiento e interponiéndose entre ambos

-Mina, no te metas por favor- dijo Yujiro- tú no tienes la culpa de que Kou sea tan idiota

-mira, imbécil, a mi novia no le hablas. Y será mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te mande al hospital ahora mismo

-Yaten! no crees que estás exagerando? Yujiro solo-

-No lo defiendas!!- gritó Yaten, y tomando a Mina del brazo, la acercó a él y miró a su rival- no te vuelvas a acercar a ella

-ella no es tu esclava, imbécil. Mina se merece a alguien mejor que tú. Me voy, no porque tú lo quieras. Me voy porque no quiero que Mina se siga sintiendo incómoda- y luego dijo mirándola- Mina, siento tanto que estés con alguien que no te valora como tú te mereces. Pero recuerda que te amo y que te estaré esperando. Mina solo agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

Luego, Yujiro se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, justo cuando iba entrando el profesor.

-pensé que te había quedado claro, Mina. No te quiero ver cerca de él otra vez, ¿entendiste?- dijo Yaten, apretándole el brazo. Mina solo miraba el piso

-oye, Yaten, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Su dueño? Mina es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Tú- 

-no te metas, Lita. No es asunto tuyo- mirándola con esos ojos verdes que mostraban demasiada frialdad

-a ver muchachos, ¿qué sucede ahí? Por favor, un poco de respeto, que ya llegué-dijo el profesor. Yaten y Lita se fueron a sus lugares, no sin antes mirarse retadoramente – ¿y usted, señorita Aino, no piensa sentarse?

-señor, puede darme permiso para salir del salón- pidió, sin levantar la vista del piso. El profesor entendió que Mina no estaba bien. Normalmente, lo saludaría con un 'hola querido profesor' muy gritón y alegre. Más aún porque había llegado antes que él. Pero no fue así.

-claro, Aino. Puede retirarse-

Mina salió lo más rápido posible. En el pasillo se encontró a su amiga Serena, que venía llegando atrasada. Al ver a Mina, Serena detuvo su carrera.

-Mina! me ganaste!-le dijo con una sonrisa- vamos antes de que el profesor se enoje-

-no, Serena. El profesor me dio permiso. No me siento bien- y se alejó. Serena solo la vio alejarse. Para ella era raro. Se suponía que Mina debía estar feliz por su aniversario de noviazgo con Yaten. Se quedó ahí, de pie analizando la situación, hasta que una mano la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-vamos, Bombón! ya vamos tarde!

-es cierto! vamos Seiya!

Y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo a su salón. 

_**End Flash Back**_

_En ese momento fui directo al baño, y en cuanto me vi al espejo, las lágrimas salieron. Era el peor día de mi vida, hasta ese entonces. Me mojé la cara. Y luego fui a la azotea del colegio. No quería ver a nadie. No quería que sintieran lástima por mí. No quería oír los comentarios de las niñas envidiosas, y que por cierto, ese día estaban felices. Ya todo el cole__gio sabía lo que había pasado, y no quería verle las caras. Ni siquiera a mis amigos. Mucho menos a Yaten._

_Pero al mediodía comencé a sentir hambre. Había pasado la mañana completa sin comer, así que a esa altura del día, mi estómago me estaba pidiendo comida. Pero mi orgullo y la pena que sentía, no me dejaban bajar a buscar mi almuerzo que estaba en el salón. __Almuerzo que había preparado para 'mi novio' y para mí, recordé. _

_Me tendí en el piso de la azotea, dejando que los rayos del sol me dieran el calor que necesitaba. Cerré mis ojos y estiré mis brazos. La falta de comida y el calor, comenzaron a hacer efecto. Me dio sueño. Y comencé a caer en un letargo. Poco a poco me sentí bien. Hasta que algo se interpuso entre los rayos del sol y yo. __Abrí mis ojos y lo vi. Yaten me miraba con esos ojos que, en esa época, no sabía descifrar. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que pueden expresar tantas cosas y a veces nada. _

_**Flash Back**_

Yaten se sentó a un lado de Mina. Ella se levantó, sentándose también. Ninguno se miraba a la cara. Mina miraba sus pies. Yaten miraba hacia el frente. 

-Mina…- ella lo miró- perdón

Mina se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Yaten le iría a pedir perdón tan rápido. 

-no, Yaten. Yo también tuve la culpa. No debí acercarme a Yujiro, sabiendo que tú y él-

-no, Mina. El único culpable soy yo. Lita me contó todo-

-¿Todo?

-sí…todo el esfuerzo que pusiste en hacerme el almuerzo, y yo…- Mina lo miraba impactada -…yo…te desprecié. Ni siquiera me acordé de nuestro aniversario-

-Yaten, no tienes que-

-Sí. Sí tengo, Mina. Tú eres mi novia y yo no te he tratado como te mereces. Por eso…toma- y de su lado sacó un ramo de rosas naranjas- Feliz Aniversario, Mina- ella no se lo creía. Nunca vio las rosas, ¿Dónde las había escondido? Ni idea. Pero en ese momento, lo que menos le interesaba era eso. 

-gra…gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir. 

-¿y que te parece si almorzamos, y nos quedamos aquí hasta que las clases terminen?- y le mostró el almuerzo que ella había preparado. Mina le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza

_**End Flash Back**_

_Siempre era así. Cada vez que me __hacía sentir mal, encontraba la manera para que lo perdonara. Siempre tenía detalles muy bonitos, que me hacían olvidar lo mal que lo había pasado. Y en parte también era mi culpa. Siempre dejé que trapeara el piso conmigo y después venía con algún regalo, alguna frase bonita, y se me olvidaba todo. Él lo sabía, por eso lo hacía. No digo que todas las cosas bonitas que hacía y decía no fueran del corazón. Creo que lo sentía, si no, no las hubiera hecho. ¿Pero eso significa que lo malo también lo hacía del corazón? No lo sé. Y no quiero pensar en eso. _

_Volviendo un poco a la vida que llevábamos en esa época, s__e me había olvidado contarles que Yaten y sus hermanos tenían una banda. Soñaban con triunfar. Soñaban con que su música fuera escuchada por todos. Y yo lo apoyé en todo. Bueno, no solo yo. Mis amigas Serena y Ami también. Serena era novia de Seiya, y Ami novia de Taiki. Salíamos los seis, más Rei con su novio Nicholas, y Lita con su novio Andrew. __Lo pasamos bien todos juntos. _

_Pero lamentablemente, no siempre era así. Bueno, todas las parejas tienen problemas. Y más de alguna vez, mis amigas pelearon con sus novios cuando estábamos todos juntos. Pero la mayoría de las peleas eran de Yaten y mías. _

'_Qué ese tipo te miró mucho', 'que no quiero que lo mires', 'que tu falda está muy corta', y no sé que otras cosas más. Pero cuando el miraba a otra chica, yo no podía decir algo, porque se enojaba. Incluso, varias veces sus hermanos se enojaron con él, por lo mismo. _

_Con el tiempo fue cambiando. O por lo menos trataba de no reclamar delante de otras personas. Pero una de las cosas que más me dolió fue cuando me desconoció como su novia._

_**Flash Back**_

Yaten, Seiya y Taiki estaban sentados en una oficina conversando con sus productores. Fuera de ella, estaba Mina esperando a su novio. Llevaban un poco más de 7 meses de relación. Ese día había quedado en que Mina pasaría a buscar a Yaten, para luego ir a comer con el papá de él, quien cenaba todas las semanas con uno de sus hijos para saber como iba todo. Y esta semana había invitado a Mina también. Así que ahí estaba ella, esperando a Yaten.

La secretaria la miraba raro. No le había creído que era novia de uno de los integrantes del grupo nuevo. Pero a Mina no le importaba.

Después de unos 20 minutos, se abrió la puerta de la oficina, y de ella salían Seiya, Taiki y Yaten junto a dos hombres con los que conversaban. Mina se puso de pie al verlos. Todos se acercaron a ella. Seiya hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Los otros dos hombres eran los productores del disco que prontamente editarían los chicos. 

-¡Qué linda chica!- dijo uno de ellos –es tu novia, Seiya?

-Mina? no, mi novia se llama Serena, ella es- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

-entonces ¿qué te parece si salimos?- dijo el chico, mirando a Mina

-q-qué? Gr-gra-gracias pero yo soy novia de Yaten- dijo Mina sonrojada

-por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran- todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Yaten- Mina es libre. No tenemos nada serio. Es más, no somos novios- terminó el ojiverde, mientras caminaba hacia una de las ventanas, y miraba por ella. Seiya, Taiki, y sobre todo Mina, lo miraban asombrados. ¿Qué no eran novios? Seiya caminó hasta él, y le pegó en la nuca.

-enano! Qué estás diciendo? Estás loco?

-Seiya, no te preocupes- dijo Mina mientras retrocedía rumbo a la salida –yo me voy…debo llegar temprano a casa

-Mina, espera! Te llevo a casa- se ofreció Taiki, viendo que su hermano ni se inmutaba

-no, gracias Taiki. Tú debes ir donde Ami. Tomaré el autobús, o caminaré. Nos vemos- y salió de la oficina. Una vez que llegó a la entrada del edificio de la disquera y salió a la calle, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Tenía su corazón roto, una vez más, y no quería que los pedacitos quedaran regados por ahí.

_**End Flash Back**_

_Dolor fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Aún no sé porque dijo que yo no era su novia. Nunca me dio una explicación coherente. ¡Si hasta sus hermanos se preocuparon por mí! Con respecto a eso, debo decir que, tanto Seiya como Taiki siempre fueron muy lindos conmigo. Cada vez que Yaten me hacía un desaire, me hacía sentir mal, me hacía llorar, o algo parecido, ellos estaban ahí para apoyarme. Es más, ahora son ellos los que me dicen que me olvide de Yaten. Que él no me merece. _

_Y en eso estoy. En proceso de olvidarlo. Pero créanme, es difícil. Más aún porque nunca me daba una razón del por qué hacía ese tipo de cosas que me hacían tanto daño. Nunca tuve la explicación del por qué me dejó. Se fue así sin más. Ni siquiera una nota me dejó. ¿Se fue por mí? Quedé llena de dudas, lo que hace que me cuestione cada cierto tiempo. Siempre me pregunto: ¿Tan poca cosa soy, como para no reconocer que soy su novia? ¿Tan poca cosa soy,_ _que me dejó sin siquiera decir adiós? Me lastima y me duele, que de un día para otro, no lo haya vuelto a ver. Hasta ahora._

_**Fin Capítulo**_

NA: Hola a todos! Como pueden ver y leer, aquí está el 2do capi de este fic. Va con todo cariño 

Primero que todo, aclaro que soy Yokito Kou. La explicación está en mi Profile (que por cierto actualicé ), pero para los que no vayan a él, les explico cortito. Me puse Becky porque así me dicen mis amigos, Jones por que amo a Danny Jones, integrante de la banda inglesa McFly; y Kou, porque no puedo dejarlos de lado! Si también forman parte de mis obsesiones xD

Con respecto a este capi, solo puedo decir que son los recuerdos de Mina. Nada agradables, por cierto. Como adelanto del próximo capi, puedo decir que se tratará un poco la partida de Yaten y de cómo se sintió Mina. Espero que esta cabeza mía, no se demore tanto U.U

Ojalá les guste, y me dejen un review, porque quiero saber su opinión. Para mí es importantísimo =)

Y para los que les gusta la pareja Seiya&Serena, hace poco hice un SongFic, que se llama **"That Girl"**, aunque no termina muy bien. Ojalá también lo lean y me den su opinión :) 

Ahora comenzaré a escribir **"Amarteduele".** Ya es hora de que mis neuronas trabajen xP

Ah! Y obvio! Muchas gracias a las personas que están leyendo este fic:

_**Kinsei no Hime, lunaenamorada, SeiyaySerenity22, Nyan Nyanko, Mia Cuore, Sailor Alluminem Siren.**_

A todas les acabo de contestar el review menos a quien no estaba registrada, así que le contesto aquí 

_**Mia Cuore**_: gracias por tu apoyo a mis dos historias, me encanta que te encante y ojalá te guste este capi nuevo y me dejes tu opinión . Saludos

Gracias a todas, las quiero, y ojalá me dejen un review para saber si les gustó 

Abrazos a todos

...:Becky Jones-Kou:…


End file.
